Thumbuto! a tiny tale!
by Ookathing
Summary: ATTENTION ALL READERS! I have yet done it again! Naruto is now in miniature size! And he has a all new adveture to go through!


**Ookami:** Yeah...can't seem to sleep! So that means I get to work real hard and give you the newest fan fiction that I've thought of! I hope most of you read it as a childhood story! You know the title is sad but who cares! Thumbelina or in my case Thumbuto! It's like I was reading to some third graders in my neighborhood (yeah, I'm that nice) and I stumbled across this! I almost scared the kids when I like was yelling that this was a good idea!

SO, I actually planned out the stories and decided that this was gonna be alot easier than Naruella...I was wrong...well it's all or nothing people! Begin the adventure!

By the way don't own any of the characters! Kishimoto-san does!

* * *

_**List of Characters!**_

_**Thubelina- **_Naruto Uzumaki, the tiny child that was raised by the kind peasant woman

_**Peasant woman- **_Hinata Hyuuga, was impressed by the idea of having a child that was really small

_**Old Witch- **_Ino Yamanaka, blessed the peasant with one wish

* * *

Hinata stared at her husband with astonishment as he began to speak with more thought, "If my father wasn't so damn stupid I'm sure our family name would have been marred for life!" Kiba sighed as he looked at his wife.She looked as if she was thinking of the most greatest idea yet.

_What does she have in mind now? She already got the magic beans and that didn't work because our pack was expired. _

" K-Kiba-kun...is it okay if I asked you a question...?" Kiba couldn't say no when she asked him stuttering like that. His wife seems to always push the right buttons when she asked him something that either was near impossible or was too damn expensive. But hey, that's what wives do.

"Kiba are you pussy whooped or something?" said an old man with a cigarette smokers voice. Kiba glared at him, "Hey! Mind your own damn business asshole! What is it honey?"

" When we decide to have a child I want a tiny one..." she blush profusely hard and Kiba gaped at her, "What?! You want a premature baby?!"

Hinata looked at him like he had five necks and one head, "Are you day dreaming again Kiba-kun? I said I want a tiny child, as small as my yarn ball or maybe even smaller..." Kiba sighed, _I knew it was going to be impossible..._

"Honey I-" the old man jumped in to the conversation, "A tiny child is the way to go! Especially at times like this...that noodle famine is getting the best of us...sigh, a tiny child would keep more food in your mouth and less in it's..."

Hinata glared at the other man for his rudeness and his way of thinking, _I want a tiny child so that I may be able to always carry it around! I have no intention of feeding me more than my own flesh and blood! _

Hinata saw that Kiba was beginning to look at this from her perspective as he play with his hands in a ball juggling manner. As if he was trying to imagine the thought of having a son or a daughter of that size. "How in the hell would it have children Hinata-chan?" Hinata blinked and then sighed, that was the sign that he was against the idea.

"That and it is physically impossible to do something like that! How would we know where its at if we was to let our child loose...?" Hinata stuttered with sadness as her dream was being torn apart, "I want to have one...I want to always be able to carry my baby..."

Kiba looked away from her realizing that her motherly instincts was kicking in.

"Wait...what in the hell gave you this idea in the first place...?"

Hinata looked up with teary eyes at the old man that they were chatting with. Kiba scratched his head with new confusion, "When?"

"He said that children are way better off being miniature than normal size because they stay cute and you can't get mad at them..." Kiba sighed as he rolled his eyes.

_He was talking about that because his son was being a brat_, he thought to him self.

* * *

Hinata stared off in to space as she sat at the front of her husband's fruit stand. Sunny Fruits and Stuff was the name of the store they ran and they made a decent living off of it. But Hinata was still worried that her husband worked too hard so once in a while she took over as he rested.

Why was she so bent on getting a child the size of a yard ball? Would he have said yes if she wished for a child the size of a thumb? May be children was just too much to ask for at a time like this. The Ramen famine was horrible it affect most of the town's money and there was no time to just try to grow more it was tax season so making money the was the next best thing for them to survive. The emperor was nice enough to push back the date, but not enough to stop tax season entirely.

As Hinata sighed she looked to see that she had no room to complain. She saw that there were many people that have became beggars because of the famine. While she yapped about taxes they cried of hunger. Hinata almost cried at the said thought of her and Kiba almost having to go through that nightmare. She almost thought of what made them get to that state till something that smelled of onions waifed by, enough to make her vomit.

"Excuse me...you would't happen to have some food to spare to an old woman would you?" The onion smelling being looked up at Hinata with blue eyes that showed the she was in need of some serious munchies. The black haired girl blushed of shyness, but looked back to see if her husband was still asleep.

"Umm...please take this old bread and this cheese...eat quick my husband hates beggars...he fears them actually..." The old woman ate the food almost out of Hinata's hands as she offered them to her. The Hyuuga girl loved to see people eat and as a result she smiled that she was able to make the woman live another day not going hungry.

"Thank you very much..." Hinata had a double take as she gasped. The old woman looked young, and she looked as if she was only equal to Hinata's age. "Hey, most people don't give me the time of day because of my smell..." She frowned as she glared at the ground, "I'm an onion witch...yeah go on laugh it up! But trust me one day I'm gonna move up a rank or two!" silver eyes looked at the door entrance of the back storage room of the booth. Kiba thought that witches didn't exist and here she was chatting it up with one! Though he only said that when he was younger so that she wouldn't be afraid to do superstitious things.

"So-you want some thing in return? I mean you risked getting in trouble by your husband." the witch put her hand out and at an impulse of politeness the other girl took it, shaking it showing that she acknowledged her, " Thank you onion witch...but there is'nt any thing that you could give me...that cheese and bread was the best we have in stock..." Hinata blushed and apologized for doubting silently.

"Look...just because I can control onions means nothing! Make a wish girl and I bet you by tonight that it WILL come true!" the witch took off her cloak and glared at the girl. Her blonde hair seemed to radiate that she was a pissed because smoke came from it.That and her eyes seemed to turn blood red. Talk about anger management.

Hinata shiver with fright and then stuttered out her wish as quickly as it came to mind, "I wish for a tiny child! That and the strength of life to support this child of mine since I can't seem to do it on my own... and not with my husband either..." the witch blinked and then smiled.

"Out of all the things in the world you wish for that? Most people would ask for millions of things that dealt with ruling over the world..." the blonde walked over and took Hinata's hand again, this time placing a onion bulb in it, smiling the witch said:

"Plant this in the riches soil you can find...and your wish will come true...this afternoon."

* * *

**Okay, that was a long first chapter...well looks like you'll have to review and give me some feed while I ready the next few chapters of Naruella! I hope this story turns out well! The character choices I made are for a reason and I'm sure you guys can figure it out along the way! **


End file.
